


Rut

by blackholesDWN



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Angel/Demon Sex, Blowjobs, Cam-Person AU, Crossdressing, Cucking, Dom/sub, Frotting, Large Cock, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Multiple Penetration, Non-Binary Akira, Other, Semi-Public Sex, Wing Kink, degredation, face fucking, fantasies, mobgoro - Freeform, ntr, shuake, twitter prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:20:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29481336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackholesDWN/pseuds/blackholesDWN
Summary: A small collection of horny prompts from twitter!(Chapter Three)Akechi was officially an angel. It had taken him ten long years but he was finally an angel. Kind of.He’d been an unwanted child. His politician father ran out before he was even born, got caught up in some yakuza business, and was killed before Akechi could do anything about it. Grief, shame, and depression took his mother’s life. Akechi was stranded by the time he was six years old.When he was eight the family he was with didn’t want him. He was too loud, too angry, and refused to get along with the other children. Out of options, the foster care system pawned him off at an orphanage run by the Church of Yaldaboath. And then things got interesting. Seeing his anger and status as an out-of-wedlock child, he was put in a program that would “purify” him, and at the end, promised he would become an angel, forever independent of the filth of the world.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	1. Beats the Imagination

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't been making progress on any of my wips or new ideas, and have been feeling a tad frustrated with my writing. So I decided it would be fun to let mutuals give me suggestions to get out of my rut.

_Prompt for you know who you are: OnlyFans Crossdresser Akira with a MASSIVE schlong and Goro thirsting for Akira. Shuake and Non-Binary Akira._

"N-no. It can't be. How could he...? There's now way... How does he hide that thing!?" Goro couldn’t stop staring. 

Today had been a drag of meetings and paperwork and chasing around people who thought they would always be better than him. He’d just gotten out of the shower and decided he’d get a little stress relief before bed and pulled up twitter. 

The top trending post? _“TrickStar’s finally posted a picture of their cock, and it’s MASSIVE.”_

Akira’s eyes flaunted their power back at him. Goro was never going to be able to look Akira in the eyes again. 

For a long time Goro had been Leblanc’s most loyal patron because the coffee was excellent, but the company was even better. Akira was charming, whip-it smart, subtly funny, and checked every box on Goro’s tall-ass tower of romantic expectations. Plus they looked _damn_ good in a skirt. 

Goro hadn’t _meant_ to find Akira’s OnlyFans. It was just… a slip-up. Goro gets curious and nervous about the people he likes! And he has access to several people searching databases via the police force. He’d learned nothing new that Akira didn’t tell him; non-binary, a phony assault charge in high school that was eventually cleared, great grades, enrolled in a top university, a diverse work history… and they sold fetish pictures and videos of themslef crossdressing online. 

Okay Akira didn’t tell him, and they didn’t know that Goro knew. _Oh_ he knew it was skeevy and he should have told Akira right away, but how on _earth_ do you bring that up to someone? Much less Akira, who was gorgeous, and took everything Goro threw at them in stride, and… 

Goro was a hollow mess. Akira made him a mess, and they didn’t even know how badly Goro just wanted to get down on his knees and let him shove their cock down his throat just so he’d feel whole. 

_“I thought it was time to introduce you to my friend! They aren’t shy, but they are quite a couple handfuls ;) if you know what I mean!”_

The picture was in one of Akira’s old babydoll sailor outfits, a popular favorite that showed off their ass and stomach in a crop top and skirt. They held a large soda can in one hand, and in the other, was their cock. Their absolutely massive cock. Akira’s cock was bigger than Goro’s whole face. Goro wasn’t a small person, but he wanted to level his forearm next to it because he knew he’d feel small. He wanted to break his jaw to make sure he could take all of it in his mouth. He Akira to spear his ass open cold and make Goro feel all of it.

Goro reached between his legs and palmed himself with regret and lust scoring through his organs. He was already so red and hot and sweaty he might as well not have showered. His own cock was hard and leaking, mind all over the place, all his previous fantasies about Akira suddenly too tame for the monster they were hiding between their legs. 

He wrapped his fist around himself and imagined what it would feel like to slather lube between his legs and let Akira fuck his thighs; to feel their cock frot against his own, completely dwarfing it. He imagined Akira letting Goro suck on it while they prepared his ass. They’d have to shove their whole fist in to make sure Goro could take it - that was an attractive thought. They’d have to waste an entire bottle of lube. He wanted Akira to lay back so Goro could sit on it; he wondered if it was big enough he could see it through his stomach. 

Goro went cross-eyed as his pleasure burned, his cock almost in pain as his fist flew. He wanted to get his fingers in his ass, he wanted to get back in the shower and throw the now too-small dildo on the wall and slam it into his prostate, but that all meant he’d have to look away from the picture, and the only way he’d look away now is if it was sinking into his own ass. 

Instead he rubbed his cock against his lower stomach, imagining Akira using him as his cocksleeve, rutting Goro face-down into the mattress, dragging a set of their pretty lace gloves through his hair to pull it, slamming him and whispering about how good Goro took it, what a _desperate slut Goro was for their big cock…_

Goro shouted as he came all over his torso, dropping his phone as he kept rubbing himself and pushing past his release until it was too painful to touch his cock anymore. 

He lay back in his chair, breathing hard and waiting for that post-masturbation clarity to hit, but it didn’t. He was still thinking about Akira’s cock. His own was still twitching, trying to get hard. His ass felt needy and empty. He had been completely bewitched by Akira before, but now it felt like he’d been submerged in the spell that was finally revealing their cock size. Goro had tried to get a peek before, but between the café apron and the clever poses he’d never gotten an idea. 

And now he knew perfectly. 

And tomorrow he was going to get under Akira’s café apron and finally taste that amazing cock if it was the last thing he did. 


	2. Cheaters Do In Fact Prosper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For smol: goro overstimulation and/or marathon sex...could be shuake or mobgoro (or both) (flushy face)
> 
> Warnings for: mobgoro, dom/sub, ntr, cucking, multiple penetration, degradation, semi-public sex, blowjobs, facefucking

“You know I think your face is prettier like this.” Akira smirked and swiped through the cum on Goro’s eyelid, smearing it down the side of his face in the imitation of an intimate gesture. 

“...Kira… kira…” Goro moaned, looking up at him, face flushed and needy.

“Yes, honey?” 

“... want it… want you… your cock...p-please…” Goro pleaded, tears dripping down his face, even as he whined in pleasure. 

“Hmmm… what do you all think?” Akira asked the room. 

The men around them looked at each other and shook their heads, surrounding the two, pumping hard cocks, and waiting for their turn with Goro. Goro was on his knees, held up by the man pulling his arms backward and fucking his loose asshole. He was covered in cum and dirt from the subway floor. Goro yelped and moaned and the man laughed and ground against his prostate. 

“I don’t think this little prince has learned his lesson yet, still daring to beg for his master’s cock when he’s sitting on another one,” the man said. 

Goro moaned as he was jerked back and forth, used as a cocksleeve for the man behind him who came quickly, smacking his ass and letting him go so his face hit the ground. 

“I think he’s right Goro. More cock is what you wanted, so you’re only getting what a cheater deserves right?” Akira raised Goro’s face and tapped a few times on his cheek to get his attention. His needy sub just stared back at him with empty eyes, reaching to hold Akira’s hand against his cheek as tears started falling in earnest. 

“I’m… sorry… sorry I’m sorry…” Goro cried and Akira scoffed in disgust and dropped him. 

“Next!” Akira called and another few eager men raced over to manhandle Goro. They sat him up, kissing his gross face and lifting him so that he was spread between their legs, both their cocks sinking eagerly into his loose ass. He reached to hold the man behind him, groaning as they fucked him and one man reached for his spent and bruised cock, clear liquid leaking from the tip as he came again between them. Cum flowed from his ass as they held him over the floor, his moans shaking as he bounced. 

Akira watched and couldn’t help but keep rubbing the front of his pants, knowing that Goro would turn to see him teasing himself, driving him crazy. Akira wasn’t sure how much longer he could stand it, watching Goro get used and abused like he’d asked for. He’d been impossibly hard for hours now - and he just wanted to feel Goro’s pliant lips stretch around him. 

Goro’s voice echoed off the subway walls, creating a cacophony of noise that sounded like twenty of him were being fucked, not just one. A third man had joined the party and was feeling around Goro’s mouth with his fingers watching his tongue twist around them. The two men lowered to the ground so the third could fuck Goro’s mouth making the room a little quieter. 

When they were finished, four men eagerly took their place and let Goro drag his hands over them while two more men filled his ass. The crowd was starting to thin, and Goro looked like he was close to passing out after being passed around all afternoon. Akira took himself out of his pants and waited until the two men Goro was stroking backed away before he stepped back in. 

“What do you say to them Goro?” Akira prompted, taking him by the chin to look up at him. 

“Th… thank you…” Goro swallowed and rasped, hiccuping as the two men below him abused his prostate. 

“Good boy. I think that deserves a little reward. Open your mouth and keep it open.” Akira ordered. 

Goro obeyed and relaxed his jaw so his mouth fell open and Akira wasted no time bringing his cock to his mouth. He ran the tip through the mess of saliva and cum on Goro’s lips, rubbing along them before pushing into his mouth and feeling along his teeth and tongue. Goro’s mouth always seemed so sharp, wit and banter and scathing remarks, his way with words building up his walls and reputation. Akira felt privileged to know how soft his mouth could be, stroking along his hot, fat tongue and enjoying the soft pants of warm breath. He pushed upwards on Goro’s chin, prompting him to close his mouth around him and suck. Goro immediately closed his lips around him, curling his tongue and hollowing his cheeks to feel Akira fill his mouth. 

Akira wrapped a hand around the back of Goro’s head and gripped the sweaty strands to push in, sinking into Goro’s throat. Goro’s eyes rolled to the back of his head, grunting and whining as he was used by the men below him, happy to deepthroat Akira’s cock. After edging for so long Akira wasted no time fucking his mouth in earnest, chasing his release. Goro’s throat constricted around him as he choked and sputtered, gripping the front of Akira’s pants to give him the green light, the two men in his ass pounded harder, releasing and adding to the mess inside him. 

Akira watched as his chest heaved, his ass spread and leaking cum, and pushed Goro down until his nose was squashed into Akira’s stomach. Akira rut out his load into Goro’s throat, trapping him there until he was soft, and the two men looked ready to move on. He pulled out with a squelch, watching Goro heave and fall to the ground as the other two men left. 

Another few were waiting in the wings and picked Goro up, letting him rest against one of their chests while they arranged him so he was relaxed back and they could use his hole without much effort from him; just a warm cocksleeve. Goro’s whines died down, breathing heavy. Akira stepped to the side where their car was waiting and cleaned himself off, making sure the towels and blankets would still warm when they were done.


	3. Hot Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akechi was officially an angel. It had taken him ten long years but he was finally an angel. Kind of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For @whoroakechi who requested: shuake angel/demon au with wing kink pleaseeee
> 
> This one is a little longer and got away from me (But that's perfectly okay becuase it was fun to write and just what the doctor ordered)

Akechi was officially an angel. It had taken him ten long years but he was finally an angel. Kind of. 

He’d been an unwanted child. His politician father ran out before he was even born, got caught up in some yakuza business, and was killed before Akechi could do anything about it. Grief, shame, and depression took his mother’s life. Akechi was stranded by the time he was six years old. 

When he was eight the family he was with didn’t want him. He was too loud, too angry, and refused to get along with the other children. Out of options, the foster care system pawned him off at an orphanage run by the Church of Yaldaboath. And then things got interesting. Seeing his anger and status as an out-of-wedlock child, he was put in a program that would “purify” him, and at the end, promised he would become an angel, forever independent of the filth of the world. 

Even at eight Akechi knew it was a load of bullshit, but he learned quickly to hold his tongue and smile through his teeth, and keep the flames of his anger burning low, stockpiling vitriol and gasoline to light it when he was finally free. He aimed to be top of his class in everything: the best archer, the best sword-fighter, best sharp-shooter, best scores in class, even down to memorizing all of the holy writ, and reciting it word for word. At the end of the course he was the only orphan left standing. 

At his graduation they knocked him out, put him under the knife and he woke up with wings. 

It was not exactly what he thought it would be. He never wanted to become a human experiment, he thought he would just be sent off on like, a mission or something to spread the word or some shit. They hadn’t ever been clear on what _would_ happen, but then again, what religious coming-of-age ceremony was ever clearly transparent? He’d expected to accept it and then escape, or fight his way out. 

But no. He’d woken up with large black wings, dark as crows’, and nerve rewiring that allowed him to fly. It hadn’t taken him long to learn. He’d been introduced to the few others who’d undergone it. And by the church's standard he was an angel. 

An avenging angel, in fact. 

They determined that his anger would make him perfect to carry out missions to take out those that were against “the Church that had given him so much.” The idea made him even angrier, but there was an upside. The Church paid him a LOT of money to do it. So he decided he’d take it. And then one day he’d make off with his savings to another country, change his name, and get these damn wings off of him and maybe, _maybe_ , get a shot at a normal life where he made his own choices and decided his own course. 

But for now he had to knock out this petty thief that was stealing from rich church members that paid his salary. The asshole was quite obnoxious, declaring the Church a false institution that craved societal control (true, but not Akechi’s place to bring up) and sending calling cards before he robbed suckers blind leaving them and the Church without major sources of income. In another life Akechi probably would have helped him. But now he was in Akechi’s way. 

Akechi wrapped his wings tighter around him in the chilly November air, watching the most recent home that had been marked by the Phantom Thief. The idiot who’d been targeted had decided to pull everything valuable he owned and lock it up in one spot, a large in-house safe-room, so that the thief might be able to be caught since they’d known where he’d be. 

And sure enough Akechi could see him quietly tapping his way into the safe, almost inhumanly invisible in the shadows, but Akechi’s keen eyes could still make out his silhouette. The plan was to trap him in there, and finish him off, bringing in the remains as proof he’d been stopped. It should be fairly easy. 

Akechi jumped from his vantage point and dropped silently into the room, just as the thief managed to undo the lock and slip inside the vault. Akechi waited, making sure that the thief was well-inside and distracted, before slipping inside as well, and pulling it shut behind him, jamming the secret button that scrambled the code and trapped them both inside. 

“I thought it was only a matter of time before an angel was sent after me,” a bemused voice said. 

Goro didn’t say anything and turned instead to face his target. He was dressed all in black with red gloves and a plain mask. He smirked and shook his head, tossing his curly hair, and Goro couldn’t help but notice the man before him was kind of beautiful. What a shame his life was about to end. He hadn’t snuck away to indulge in carnal pleasure behind the Churches back since he’d gotten his wings. 

“That would denote that you know of our existence, which is a difficult task ,” Goro said, knowing how secret his existence was. “How did you get that information?” 

“Ah, caught me red-handed.” (Goro couldn’t hold back an eye-roll.) “I didn’t know they would send an _actual_ winged angel, but I figured they must have some kind of personal assassins up their sleeve. But how curious; did you actually come from Heaven? Have you really come to send me to hell?” The Thief boldly approached Goro. “Have I been fooled and it's all… real?” 

Goro didn’t back down as he came toe to toe with him. “Yes, I suppose you’ll go to hell, though I don’t really know and I don’t really care.” He seethed, and quietly dropped a dagger from his sleeve. “Maybe you can tell me.” 

Goro shoved the dagger up into the other’s ribs, striking his heart. The Thief's face fell and he backed away, staggering and staring at the dagger in his stomach, at the blood leaking from his body. His hands hovered around the dagger, probably determining whether or not to pull it out. 

“Don’t bother, petty Thief,” Goro said, leaning back against the door. “It’s poisoned. You’re done.” 

“My name is Akira.” 

“Why should I care?” 

Goro watched, unnerved to see the thief, Akira, pull the dagger from his stomach and raise it to watch his blood drip off. With a careless clatter he dropped it and rolled his shoulders like it was no big deal, and then turned back to Goro with the same shit-eating grin, raising his black vest and showing the knife wound knitting at a rapid rate. 

“What the fuck?” 

Akira just laughed. “There isn’t anything you can do to me angel! It's a shame that the church doesn’t teach you about me the way I was taught about you.” In a terrifying flash of fire, Akira transformed, spreading his own enormous wings, hands turned into claws, growing in height. Chains bound his body and his eyes glowed a sharp red. 

“Shit.” And Goro just trapped himself in with a demon possessed. 

“Such language precious angel,” Akira smiled with more teeth than he had any right to have. “I thought you all were better than that?” He teased. He approached Goro, raising fingers to his mouth, and Goro felt their burn against them before he pulled away. 

“If you were expecting me to be better, then I hate to disappoint,” he spit. “I’m no fool for the Church, just ensnared in their insanity and trying to find my own way out.” 

“Hmmm, how interesting then. You went even so far to let them perform human experiments on you?” Akira dragged a quick claw down his Goro’s back, right inbetween the shoulder blades where the wings were attached, making him shiver. 

“You phrase that like I had a choice in the matter in the Church of Control.” 

“Then you and I, are cut of the same cloth then,” Akira murmured and dropped his face to Goro’s. “And I bet in this too…” 

Akira pushed his mouth gently against Goro’s and Goro felt like he’d been ignited in the same fire that surrounded Akira. Hell (hah) he probably was. His every church ingrained instinct was telling him to flee, to fight, to kill him. 

Oh but this kiss was rebellion and that burned so much brighter than all the bullshit he’d been fed. 

He wasted no time opening his mouth for Akira, letting that scorching tongue trace it’s way inside his lips, tasting his tongue. Akira hummed with pleasure, trapping Goro against the safe door, and reaching both hands, devoid of claws now, to his back to rake across his feathers. The jolt against the new nerves made him moan as the demon traced against his teeth and curled still longer down his throat. The demon started to feel him up in earnest, groping his ass and tracing over his back, tickling the down feathers, stroking the flight feathers, and sending all sorts of new signals to his brain that made Goro hard as a rock and melt in the demon’s arms. 

“I didn’t know an Angel could be such a slut,” Akira mused, pulling away and grinding a thigh against Goro’s crotch, leaving him keening. 

“Shut up bastard.” Goro growled even as he raised his head and let Akira kiss down the line of his jaw. 

“That would be you, honey,” Akira remarked. 

“What do you know about me?” Goro pushed him then, just so he could pry his sensitive wings off the door, and shake some of the feathers back into place that Akira had misaligned. 

“Your name is Goro Akechi. You’re a bastard. An orphan. Your anger tastes delicious. You’re under the church's control, especially under their thumb since they disfigured you. But may I compliment that wings really do become you, especially since you’re so...” and here Akira dug his fingers into all the soft feathers right at the base making Goro moan. “Sensitive.” 

“Alright, mind-reader, stop teasing. Are you going to fuck me or not?” Goro whined, pushing himself back into Akira’s heat. 

“Patience sweet angel. I want to savor this little treat. I want to go back and tell all my friends that an angel threw himself at me, and let me get away because he wanted my hot cock more.” 

“Who said I was letting you get away?” Goro pushed and Akira fell back, inviting Goro to straddle his lap and feel the said hot cock beneath him. It felt huge and made Goro’s mouth water. 

“Oh, would you rather come home with me?” Akira asked, and wrapped his fingers back around Akechi’s wings. The stroking and kneading sensation lit up all of the raw and tortured nerves in Goro's back, making the touch almost painful, but so pleasurable at the same time, like a much needed massage. He wanted to turn around just so Akira had better access to drag his heated finger through the feathers. 

Almost as if he read Goro’s mind, (he definitely did) he turned Goro around and sat up so that heat engulfed him, kneading and pulling the feathers, making Goro sing as he rut in his lap. 

“You’re so pretty angel, I’d let you come home with me. We’re one in the same after all - I bet we’d make a great pair. I’d take care of you, and money would be no object, and you’d finally be free. Free to be whatever you want to be. No one to hold you back. What do you say?” Akira mused, and he tore through Akechi’s top to gain better access to all of his skin now. Hot fingers tweaked his nipples and pulled his feathers and he shuddered as pleasure ripped through him, bringing him already close to orgasm. 

But he couldn’t let Akira win. He’d let him get away - after all, he wanted the same thing Goro did, in the end. But the demon couldn’t rescue him. 

“No. I can’t. I won’t.” Goro gasped, enduring the assault on his body to think straight. 

“Oh? Trying to be virtuous now?” 

“No. I. I won’t accept your offer. I have t-to…Oh.” Akira started stroking him through his pants now, cupping his cock and balls and kneading them, making him tremble. 

“But why not? Then you can always have _this_ too. And I never have to take my hands off your beautiful wings. You can always feel like this.” Akira hummed, kissing the top of Akechi’s spine, rutting against him in earnest. The kisses dropped down his spine, tracing his tongue over the surgery scars, and blowing over the soft feathers to watch them twitch. 

“I ha-have to... do it myself... I won’t be be… beholden to anyone. Going with you would j...just mean I owe you. I won’t. It’s not.. It’s not freedom.” Goro gasped and keen through his words, losing his mind even as he stuck to his determination. 

“You don’t sound very sure of yourself…” Akira teased. 

“That’s because…” _That’s because I feel so good for the first time in a long time, and I feel like I’m going to come just from you manhandling my wings._ Goro’s stream of consciousness took over, easier to think than to speak with Akira’s hot hands and mouth and cock all over him. 

“I get it, I do. Come for me angel. Go on, come from me messing with your pretty little feathers..” 

Akira sunk both hands into the soft feathers of his shoulder blades, dragging out in harsh motions that made pleasure tear through Goro’s brain like flashes of lightning. He rut down harder on the cock below him, palming himself until one sharp tug from Akira made him shudder and fall back, orgasm leaving him breathless. 

Akira reached for Goro’s hips and rut against his ass, even as he went slack and rested on Akira’s chest. He reached careful fingers to feel along the forearms, humming and groaning Akira in encouragement. Suddenly Akira sunk his teeth into Goro’s shoulder, cumming against him, and then relaxing back onto the floor as well. 

His wings felt hot and squashed so he flipped over, raising them into the air and shaking them out so they could breath a little, noticing the Akira looked back like he had when Goro had first walked into the room. 

“It’s such a shame you won’t let me steal you away. You’re gorgeous.” Akira murmured, hands returning to play with the tips of Goro’s wings, making him shake a little in overstimulation. 

“You can’t rescue me. I have to do it myself, otherwise I’ll never be able to live free of someone else's control.” 

“I understand.” Akira sighed. “Doesn’t mean I don’t want more of you though. I know we just met but...” 

“What frotting and cumming in our pants wasn’t enough?” Goro teased this time, and Akira chuckled. 

“You keep getting better and better angel. Tell you what…” Akira snapped his fingers and reached into the air, drawing a little slip of paper from the air. “When you’re free, a free night, escaped the church, whatever, call me.” 

“What is this summoning spell?” 

“No it’s my phone number. Duh.” Akira rolled his eyes. 

“Oh. Okay. Maybe I will consider it.” Akechi teased, and then stood. “For now… I better stage that I finished this job so I get paid, and then we can fuck somewhere we won’t get caught.” 

**Author's Note:**

> [I'm chilling here on Twitter](https://twitter.com/blackholesdwn). Currently not locked, but please DO NOT follow if you're under eighteen/don't have your age in your bio, I block. Thanks!


End file.
